elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ius, Animal God
Ius, Animal God Treść Oryginał= Ius, Animal God by Buljursoma The statues one sees throughout Valenwood and parts of Hammerfell and Elsweyr that seem to be of a misshapen humanoid carrying a rod are of Ius, the God of Animals. The rod He carries has its origin in the tale of The Ox and The Evil Farmer. It seems that one day an evil farmer decided to kill all of his animals and have a big party. As The story unfolds, animal after animal is killed and prepared for a big meal. Lastly the farmer comes to the ox and prepares to slit its throat. The ox, not wishing to be anybody's dinner, prayed very vocally to Ius. This came out as a loud Moo, of course. At that very instant Ius appeared carrying a rather large set of balance weights. Without explanation, Ius ate the farmer and vanished. Ever since that day Ius The Extremely Agitated, has always been protrayed as carrying a large set of scales with him. The local Ius worshippers have no idea why and do not seem to care. Although this story has been called fanciful at best, I personally know a racoon who had actually talked to The Ox. That is, before the Ox became filler for the local inn's larder. I do not have any information one way or the other about the validity of this second myth. It is, however, quite traditional. It seems that many, many years ago, before the reign of Uriel Septim VII, before the reign of Cephorus Septim II, yes, even before the age of Pelagius Septim III (long may his name be praised!), there lived a wombat who was the pet of Lady Greelina, daughter of the Lord Prufrock of Rockcreek. Lady Greelina loved her wombat so, and it loved her too with all the passionate intensity a marsupial can muster. Unfortunately, it was a time of great sorrow in Rockcreek. A pestilence had come through the town, destroying all their cash crops (which consisted of raspberries and a few scraggly odd weeds that caused Argonian women to look very attractive to those who partook); Then a plague had come, inflicting nearly every cobbler with chronic hiccoughs; finally a witch had cursed the townspeople so the only words any could utter were "Hmmm. Precisely." All the businesses, stores, and guilds fled from the town faster than an extremely fast thing. Lady Greelina saw her father despairing the loss the town was suffering, so she brought her wombat in and told him, "Father, my wombat can save us all, for it is sacred to the god Ius, God of Animals. The only reason I didn't tell you earlier is because I am an early adolescent going through that period when I don't like to communicate. But please, ask a wish of my wombat, and Ius will fulfill it, for my wombat loves me." The king thought this was fairly flakey, but he had nothing to lose so he uttered a modest wish to the wombat, "All I want is for one business to come to Rockcreek that will never leave no matter the calamity." I probably should have mentioned before that the king had always been cruel to the wombat (he used to lick it and try to make it stick to walls), so the wombat had Ius create an equipment store in front of the palace gate that would never go away. The royal family ended up going mad and eating one another (and ironically, the wombat was one of the first to go). But that is why there is to this day an equipment store blocking the palace gate in Rockcreek. If you don't believe me, go there and see. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ius, Zwierzęcy Bóg przez Buljursomę Kamienne postacie dające się obserwować w puszczy Valen, części Hammerfell oraz Elsweyr, które wydają się przedstawiać zdeformowanego humanoida dzierżącego laskę, są przedstawieniem Iusa, boga zwierząt. Sama laska, którą trzyma, jest powiązana z podaniem o Koźle i Złym Farmerze. Rzecze ono, iż dnia pewnego zły farmer wymyślił sobie wybić wszystkie ze swoich zwierząt i wyprawić wielkie przyjęcie. W toku wydarzeń zwierzęta jedno po drugim są zabijane i przygotowane na ten wielki posiłek. Na końcu farmer począł podchodzić do kozła, przygotowując się, by poderżnąć mu gardło. Kozioł nie myśląc być niczyim posiłkiem, zaczął się bardzo głośno modlić do Iusa. To oczywiście brzmiało jako głośny Mek. Natychmiastowo Ius pojawił się, trzymając raczej spory zestaw ciężarków wagowych. Bez wyjaśnienia, Ius pożarł farmera i zniknął. Od tego dnia Ius Ekstremalnie Podekscytowany był już zawsze przedstawiany jako trzymający wielki zestaw ciężarków. Lokalni czciciele Iusa nie mają pojęcia czemu i też nie za bardzo ich to obchodzi. Chociaż historia wydaje się ubarwioną w najlepszym wypadku, to sama osobiście znam szopa, który zeznał, że naprawdę rozmawiał z rzeczonym kozłem. To jest, zanim kozioł stał się wypełnieniem spiżarni miejscowej gospody. Nie posiadam żadnej informacji udowadniającej prawdziwość drugiego mitu. Jednak jest on raczej bardziej powszechny. Powiada się, że wiele, wiele lat temu, przed rządami Uriela Septima VII, przed rządami Cephorusa Septima II, tak, nawet przed erą Pelagiusa Septima III (wieczna sława jego imieniu!), żył pewien wombat, który był pupilem Lady Greeliny, córki Lorda Prufrocka z Rockcreek. Lady Greelina kochała swego wombata czule, a i on kochał ją ze wszelką pasjonującą intensywnością, jaką torbacze potrafią z siebie wykrzesać. Niestety był to czas wielkiego smutku w Rockcreek. Choroba przeszła przez miasto, niszcząc wszystkie przynoszące zysk zbiory (które składały się z truskawek oraz paru postrzępionych dziwnych ziół, które powodowały, że Argoniańskie kobiety wydawały się atrakcyjne każdemu, kto ich zażył); Wtedy przyszła plaga powodująca, że każdy szewc nabawił się chronicznej czkawki; ostatecznie wiedźma przeklęła mieszkańców, tak że jedynymi słowami, jakie udawało się im wykrztusić, było „Hmmm. Właśnie”. Wszystkie biznesy, sklepy czy gildie opuściły miasto szybciej niż bardzo szybkie coś. Lady Greelina postrzegła ojca w desperacji nad stratami, jakich doznało miasto, więc przyniosła swego wombata i powiedziała mu „Ojcze, mój wombat może ocalić nas wszystkich, gdyż jest on wyświęcony dla boga Iusa, Boga Zwierząt. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zwierzyłam ci się z tego wcześniej, jest, iż jestem nastolatką przechodzącą przez ten okres, kiedy nie lubię się komunikować. Ale proszę, poproś mego wombata o cokolwiek, a Ius wypełni twą prośbę, gdyż mój wombat kocha mnie”. Król myślał, że to niepodobna, ale że nie miał nic do stracenia, wypowiedział swe szczere życzenie do wombata, „Wszystko, czego chcę to, żeby do Rockreek przybył choć jeden biznes, który nie opuści miasta nieważne jaki kataklizm”. Prawdopodobnie powinnam była wspomnieć zawczasu, iż król był zawsze okrutny wobec wombata (zwykł go lizać i próbować przykleić go tak do ścian), więc wombat sprawił, by Ius utworzył sklep z wyposażeniem u progu bramy pałacowej, który nigdy nie opuścił tego miejsca. Rodzina królewska skończyła wpadając w szaleństwo i wzajemnie się pożerając (i, o ironio, wombat był pierwszym pożartym). Ale dlatego po dziś dzień sklep z wyposażeniem stoi blokując bramy pałacu w Rockcreek. Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, udajcie się tam sami i sprawdźcie. de:Ius, Gott der Tiere en:Ius, Animal God fr:Ius, Dieu Animal ru:Айус, бог животных Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki